


Big Bowl in the Sky

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76





	Big Bowl in the Sky

“Hey, kiddo!” Patton chirped as D walked in. He smiled back at him. He was wearing his Halloween costume. Patton wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be of, and of course D didn’t tell. He got the feeling V knew, but he wasn’t saying either. Speaking of the little bat winged cherub, he came down the stairs in his vampire costume, swinging a black plastic pumpkin from his fingertips. Both of them had done an amazing job with Roman and Logan’s help. Well, mostly Roman, but Logan translated the sign language from V, who translated the looks from D. D was wearing a cape and a bowler hat. A cane was held at arm's length, and yellow gloves stood out starkly against the black ensemble, along with the fake gold chain holding the cape on and the fake yellow scales cascading down one side of his face. V’s outfit looked like it came straight out of a horror movie, complete with a thin trail of fake blood running down his chin. The twins refused to go by anything other than V or D, and actively ignored others when they called them by their first names.

“D, where’s your pumpkin?” Patton asked. D lifted a duplicate of Virgil’s pumpkin off of the bench behind him.

“Ok! I think that’s it, then. Are you two ready to head out?” he asked. They nodded in unison and the trio set out. It was a fairly normal Halloween night. Patton went up with the twins and yelled trick or treat for them, gaining a few pieces of candy for himself. It was completely dark by the time they were heading home. Patton hadn’t been expecting them to want to go on for so long, and his phone battery was steadily depleting as he illuminated the way. He frowned in frustration as they reached a highway, they must have missed a turn. He pulled up google maps and turned to the twins as it loaded.

“Can you help me keep an eye out for the streets it says to turn down?” he asked. They both nodded, and V popped a piece of candy into his mouth as they walked. D fumbled with a wrapper and the wind tugged it from his hand. His mouth opened in a silent cry and he ran into the street after the piece of candy. A piece of candy illuminated by headlights.

“D!” Patton screamed and held V back from running after his brother. There was a squeal and a sickening crunch as the car swerved too late.

“No, no, no,” Patton whispered to himself, forgetting V as he ran into the street. He knelt next to the crumpled form of D, gently placing his head on his lap. His almost-black eyes locked onto Patton’s, slowly glazing over though they were. He pressed his cape over the worst of the bleeding. He heard a car door open and close, but he barely registered it.

“Hey, scaly guy. You’re gonna be okay. Alright?” Patton whispered, pushing D’s hair out of his eyes with one hand. D reached out his hand. Patton could see it shaking. He gently took it in his free hand. He felt the rest of his strength drain away as though in a dream.

 

Patton felt the pebbles poking at his legs. He didn’t care. He slowly twirled the bouquet of flowers in his hands. Goldenleaf, tickseed, blazing star, and thoroughworts, along with a number of other wildflowers lay on the fresh grave in front of him. V was kneeling next to him, along with Roman. Logan had never come with them, but Patton had seen new bouquets appear next to the ones they brought between their visits. V pushed a piece of paper into Patton’s hands. He looked down in surprise to see it was sheet music. He had been playing his ukulele with Virgil before they came, and it was still strapped against his back. He put the papers down between him and Roman, who was studying the pattern.

“When you’re ready, padre,” Roman said. Patton positioned his fingers and glanced over the chords. He nodded. The last chord faded into the still air and V produced a tiny paper crane from his pocket. Across its wings in faint and messy handwriting were the words ‘To D in the Big Bowl in the Sky.’ Roman gently pulled Virgil into his lap, and Patton set his ukelele to the side before closing the distance between them and resting his head on Roman’s shoulder.


End file.
